After the Rain
After the Rain (первоначальноe название - "Sorairo Muffler" (そらいろまふらー, Sky-coloured Muffler) — это дуэт Soraru и Mafumafu. After the Rain, или же на тот момент Sorairo Muffler, начал действовать в 2014 году. Их первый кавером стал "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" , и после этого они быстро стали одним из самых популярных дуэтов. Их каверы всегда находятся в Топе 4 песен в Weekly Niconico Utattemita Ranking, и у них уже есть свой первый No. Они получили его благодаря каверу "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" . Также у них уже два кавера, достигнувших более 1.000.000 просмотров, — это "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" и "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy". Они — хосты своего собственного радио "Hikikomoranai Radio" (ひきこもらないラジオ), на котором они часто проводят подкасты, где говорят о всяких различных вещах. 26 сентября 2015 они объявили о своем первом национальном туре "After the Rain -WINTER TOUR 2015-", который прошел в декабре 2015. Их зимний тур побывал в четырех городах: Префектура Аити (20 декабря в Zepp Nagoya), Осака (21 декабря в Namba Hatch), Фукуока (26 декабря в Zepp Fukuoka) и Токио (31 декабря в Tokyo Dome City Hall). Все билеты на эти четыре лайва были распроданы 14 ноября 2015, так что, After the Rain решили провести еще один лайв. Их финальный лайв "Countdown Party 2015-16" был проведен в Tokyo Dome City Hall 31 декабря 2015. Специально приглашенными гостями оказались: Amatsuki, un:c, Aho no Sakata, Urata, Sekihan и luz. 8 января 2016 они объявили "After the Rain" официальным именем их дуэта. Их первый альбом назывался "Clock Crest Story", и его релиз состоялся 13 апреля 2016. 4 октября 2016 они заявили о своем втором национальном туре "After the Rain Winter Tour 2016 -WINTER GARDEN-", который пройдет в декабре. С 18 декабря 2016 их зимний тур пройдет в пяти городах: первый лайв в Саппоро (26 декабря в Zepp Sapporo), второй в Осака (23 декабря в Zepp Namba), третий в Токио (26 декабря в Zepp Tokyo), четвертый в Префектуре Аити (28 декабря в Zepp Nagoya), и наконец пятый лайв пройдет на "Countdown Party 2016-17" в Tokyo Dome City Hall 31 декабря 2016 вместе с Wolpis Kater, Urata, Aho no Sakata и luz, в качестве специально приглашенных гостей. 31 декабря первый лайв после Countdown Party был официально отложен и перенесен на 23 февраля 2017 года, ввиду плохого состояния Сорару, однако, Countdown Party продолжался без него. 1 марта 2017 дуэт объявил о предварительном выступлении в Budokan Hall, Токио. Выступление будет в качестве After the Rain. After the Rain также исполняет каверы на опененги и эндинги из аниме, например, эндинг аниме "Clockwork Planet" и опенинг "Reikenzan: Hoshikuzu-tachi no Utage". Список каверов (Underwater Sea Lily Story) (2014.03.07) # "Super Nuko World" (2014.04.22) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.06.21) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.02.06) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.26) # "Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo" (Worldsick Boys and Girls; Original song) (2015.08.31) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) (2015.11.28) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Cherry Blossoms on Two Moonlit Nights and Tears Falling on My Sleeves; Оригинальная песня) (2016.01.08) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy Ending That No-one Knows About) (2016.02.27) # "I Sleep Well" (Оригинальная песня) (2016.04.13) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.23) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) (2016.08.19) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) (2016.09.23) # "Bouken no Sho Ga Keimashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. UraSaka (2016.11.11) # "Wasurerarenbo" (Forgotten Love) (Оригинальная песня) (2016.12.16) # "Koi" -Аранжированная вер.- (Love) (Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu OP) (2016.12.21)}} Список эпизодов HikiRadi (Что-то вроде приветствия) (2015.02.07) # Episode 1: Hajimete no corner (Первая часть) (2015.03.21) # Episode 2: Akiba ni maiorita hikikomori (Больные, бросающиеся вниз на Акибу) (2015.04.04) # Episode 3: Rihabiri to iu na no tenuki (Обрезанная часть "Реабилитации") (2015.06.06) # Episode 4: Zankokuna genjitsu (Жестокая Реальность) (2015.06.20) # Episode 5: Doki~! Otoko-darake no Okinawa (Омг!~ Все мальчики с Окинавы) вместе с Amatsuki (2015.07.05) # Episode 5.5: Kirishima, second album de sutte yo (Kirishima выпускает второй альбом!) (2015.07.18) # Episode 6: Iron'na natsu ga aru ze 2015 (Здесь очень много лета 2015) (2015.08.15) # Episode 7: Roller Coaster Suki na Hito wa Zenin M (Люди, которые любят американские горки М) (2015.12.05) # Episode 8: Igaito kotoshi no hou toka nai monoda yo ne (Удивительно, но у нас нет множества целей на Новый год) (2016.01.09) # Bangai Part 1: Kyoshou ni yoru wo ekaki taiketsu (Экстра Эпизод: Мастера Рисования Раскрыли Карты часть 1) (2016.01.23)}} Дискография |track1title = Prologue |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Imaginary World and a Toy's Heart |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukisase |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru, Mafumafu |track3arranger = |track4title = Eimin Douwa |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Kakushigoto |track5info = (Mafumafu) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Scheme |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Country of Islets |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Melancholy of Verdigris |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Dai2ji Karakuri Kokka Keikaku |track9info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = poco |track10info = (Mafumafu) |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger = |track11title = Cradle |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Super Nuko World |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Sorairo Muffleradio ~ Soshite Densetsu he ~ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Normal ver. = |track1title = Memory |track1info = -instrumental- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro to Yuusha no Idenshi |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru |track3arranger = Mafumafu, Gibuson |track4title = Kyoukasuigetsu |track4info = (Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Vil. |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Heart no Atoaji |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Sei ni Sugaritsuku |track8info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Ai no Sample |track9info = (Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Insomnia |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Shutchou-ban Hikikomoranai Radio Ⅱ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} |-| Animate Limited ver. = |track1title = Memory |track1info = -instrumental- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro to Yuusha no Idenshi |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru |track3arranger = Mafumafu, Gibuson |track4title = Kyoukasuigetsu |track4info = (Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Vil. |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Heart no Atoaji |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Sei ni Sugaritsuku |track8info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Ai no Sample |track9info = (Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Insomnia |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Shutchou-ban Hikikomoranai Radio Ⅱ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Yume Hanabi |track14info = -acoustic arrange- (Mafumafu) |track14lyricist = Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Ringo Hanabi to Souda no Umi |track15info = -acoustic arrange- (Soraru) |track15lyricist = Mafumafu |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = |track16title = Shutchouban Hikikomoranai Radio ~Natsu Koso ga Summer~ |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track1lyricist =Mafumafu |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger =Mafumafu |track2title = Moumoku Shoujo to Grisaille |track12info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger =Mafumafu |track3title = Berserk |track3info = (Mafumafu) |track3lyricist = Mafumafu |track3composer = Mafumafu |track3arranger =Mafumafu |track4title = Amayadori |track4info =(Soraru) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger =Mafumafu |track5title = How to Make Garbage |track5info =(Soraru, Mafumafu) |track5lyricist = Soraru, Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger =Mafumafu |track6title = Wasuremono |track6info =(Mafumafu) |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger =Mafumafu |track7title = Insomnia |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger =Mafumafu |track8title = Spica |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger =Mafumafu |track9title = World Sick Boys and Girls |track9info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger =Mafumafu |track10title = Tamensou |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger =Mafumafu |track11title = Machibouke no Kanata |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger =Mafumafu |track12title = Saezuri |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger =Mafumafu |track13title = Chocolate to Himitsu no Recipe |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger =Mafumafu |track14title = Never Ending Reversi |track14info =(Soraru, Mafumafu) |track14lyricist =Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger =Mafumafu |track15title = Aster |track15info = (Instrumental) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger =Mafumafu |track16title = I Sleep Well |track16lyricist = Mafumafu |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = Mafumafu|track7info = (Soraru, Mafumafu)|track2info = (Soraru, Mafumafu)|track10info = (Soraru)|track11info = (Soraru)|track13info = (Soraru, Mafumafu)|track16info = (Soraru, Mafumafu)}} Галерея }} Ссылки * HikiRadi Mylist * After the Rain -WINTER TOUR 2015-" Website * YT Канал Категория:Дуэт-юниты